In the field of cable stripping, bushings with attached blades are used to attach to tools that facilitate the rotation of the bushing around the cable. Ratcheting handles and adapters for drills are two examples of tools to which these bushings can connect. Each bushing must be individually chosen to match the size of the cable diameter the user wishes to strip.
End users had to own the exact sized bushing that matches the size of the cable the user wanted to strip the insulation/jacket. As a result, users would need a kit of many different bushings to strip the insulation/jacket from a variety of cable sizes and types.